Team Fiery Flamingos
Team Fiery Flamingos is 1 of the two teams competing in Just Another Reality Show S2: Battle Royale. The team symbol is an orange flamingo-like bird silhoutte with cartoonish flames pertruding from the body, as well as a smaller flame riding off the underbelly. It is enclosed in an orange outline. Team Members The members of this team consist of Bridget, Emanuel, Jonathan, Julian, Michaela and Schyler and as of episode 6, Brad. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode the teams are formed and everyone on this team is more than ecstatic to be on it, unlike the Crystal Coyotees. The Flamingos settle down and laugh and have a good time in the beginning, Michaela and Bridget share a close bond as does Jonathan and Julian. Michaela, although it was not shown, went to get the challenge hint that told the team what the challenge would consist of. When Kyle welcomed them to the challenge later on enthusiasm was the name of the game. The flamingos were busy practicing already having heard the some prior to entering the competition. Michaela shared her story about "poppin' it at CVS in the aisles". The Flamingos were ultimately led to victory by Schyler to coreographed most of the dance. When it came down to judging the Flamingos ranked 31 out of 40 giving them the first team win of the season. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Michaela, Bridget and Manny all went in search of K-Idols, they found 2 clues but ultimately found nothing. Manny wandered around the baseball diamond in hopes of finding one but to no avail. During the challenge Jonathan was volunteered to compete rather than volunteering himself, and Schyler volunteered to sit out. Jonathan darted ahead of Julia but she got her bag first. Jonathan, despite his lag, managed to complete half of his puzzle at lightning speed, however he was overrun when Julia figured out what the puzzle was actually suppose to say and finished it first. Jonathan later admitted that he had no idea what he was trying to make. When Schyler received her instant immunity note, she refused to share it with her team. When it came down to it, there was no consensus on who to vote off and Manny decided to ask, "the dance gods". Jonathan brought up the notion that Kyle might have everyone due a challenge in which they have to remember the challenges they did prior and in order. Manny agrees but asks what the names were, as each challenge had a specific name. During the elimination station Kyle pointed out 4 people who could be going home, singling out Jonathan's terrible performance. In th end everyone voted for Schyler but since she had immunity but told no one, none of those votes counted and her vote was the only vote that mattered. And as such, to everyone's surprise Manny was voted off. "A Miracle" During this episode the Flamingos appoint Jonathan to compete in the second Battle Royale, despite his horrendousness in the one prior. He ends up costing the Flamingos the win again and they are sent to another elimination station. Michaela announces that she is sick of losing, while Jonathan states that there is no way that he can save himself. That is, until Julian seemingly gives Jonathan a K-Idol, Michaela is baffled that Julia kept Jonathan in even after her ploy to eliminate him. In his place Bridget was voted out. Leaving Michaela the last female standing on the Flamingos. "Make An Upset" During this episode the Flamingos attempt to keep their demeanor positive, despite being down to three members. However, Michaela is the most shocked at the news that both Brad and Schyler would be returning into the competition. Michaela is even more dissapointed to find out that, not only would Brad be on her team, but Manny would not be returning. During the challenge the Flamingos zoom ahead and gather all of their blocks and with minutes to spare complete the challenge. The Flamingos look for the K-Idols later but only Brad finds one. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode the Flamingos are relocated due to the weather and Brad takes control for a while. During the eating competition the Flamingos lose the saltine challenge, thanks to Brad, but win the Lemon shot challenge, thanks to Michaela. During the cinnamon challenge and Julia's lack of wanting to eat the cinnamon the Flamingos were able to scarf down the spice and win the advantage challenge, which were cook books. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this episode the Flamingos attempt to cook two dishes using mushrooms and coconuts. However, Michaela insisted that they make pancakes, like she did in season 1, this failed miserably and was a severe waste of time on their part, forcing them to make a fruit salad and pasta. The entire team is baffled and annoyied that there is a lack of preparation and cooking utensils. With little to no time the Flamingos undercook the pasta and don't cook the mushrooms at all, causing them to get a less than acceptable grade, when the judges ate it. At the elimination station Julia got the bulk of the votes, but he used his idol followed by Brad to save himself. This left Michaela the one to be eliminated from the competition. *- Schyler returned, but as a member of the Crystal Coyotees, in episode 6. *-Brad was not an original member of this team as he was placed on it after his return in episode 6. Fun Facts *This is the third team to have a name alliteration. *This is also the only team to have their symbol be a bird. **The other three are mammals. *The Fiery team was the first team to win immunity in season 2. *The Flamingo team was the first team to lose a Battle Royale, and also the 1st Battle Royale of the season. *Schyler is the only member of the Fiery Flamingos to be regularly voted off. **She is also the only female to be regularly voted off of this team. ***However, this occured when she was apart of Team Super Villains, not the Fiery Flamingos. *Schyler is the lowest ranking female on this team, despite returning as a member of the Crystal Coyotees. *The final members of this team were all male. *This is the only team to be an all gender team at some point during the season. **This is the second team to be an all gender team at some point during their respective season. The first was the Honey Badgers. **Coincidently these two teams are considered the inferior team of their seasons. ***Coincidently these are the only two teams whose name doesn't start with the letter 'C' or have some allitation of the sound. *This is the only team that Kyle consistanty struggles to say correctly as he always says different variations of the team: **Flaming Flamingos **Fiery Falcons **Flaming Phoenix's ***However, these were what the team was originally going to be called before it was the Fiery Flamingos.